


台风过境【周三】

by 729



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/729/pseuds/729





	台风过境【周三】

台风过境【周三】

 

学校因为飓风放假了。金道英下课之后直接去了郑在玹家。郑在玹的公寓在一个广场边上，离学校很近，他爸妈在大学里教书，平时不怎么回家，郑在玹就一个人在公寓里作妖。

 

一月份的天气还有一点冷，金道英缩在大衣里吐着白气，早上下了一场雨，天气很阴，广场的地板还有点湿，皮鞋敲在大理石上发出一点声音，路过鸽子的时候为了让他们安心吃路人喂的面包屑绕了点路，到家的时候头发被吹乱了一点。

 

今年是金道英来法国留学的第三年。法语流利了很多，习惯了和故乡完全不同的环境和生活方式，学业方面也没有什么大困难，很平淡地过渡到大三。非要赋予什么特别意义的话，今年是他和郑在玹在一起的第二年。他在日记本里写下1927年第一个日期的时候为此开心了好一阵。

他把钥匙插进去之前门就先他一步被打开了，然后他的因为没课所以大概刚起床不久的男朋友伸出一颗头叫他哥。

 

郑在玹看准了金道英的下课时间，坐在窗边等着金道英从广场路过，他的哥今天穿了卡其色的大衣。金道英的脸很好看，可是他不爱做表情，冷冷清清，法国天生的浪漫气息好像粘不到他身上，只一个人行色匆匆。一想到金道英是朝着自己走来，最终会在自己家门停下，他就好开心。所以金道英在视线里消失的时候郑在玹跑到门边等着金道英的脚步声给他开门。

 

他们前一天晚上已经讨论好了飓风来的这一天要做什么。金道英看见郑在玹给自己开门，扑面而来的暖气让突然经历冷暖交替的他挤出一点生理泪，他朝郑在玹走过去，郑在玹也伸出手拥住他。金道英把包扔到地上，郑在玹去脱他的大衣，嘴唇贴在一起是一秒钟以内就可以做到的事情。最近他们都在忙各自的课业，郑在玹在跟进自己的实验，金道英在家里熬论文，有一段时间没做爱了，此刻他们都有些急。

 

家里开着暖气，郑在玹穿了短袖和睡袍，而金道英很快就把郑在玹的上衣扒拉干净。郑在玹关门之后把金道英按在门上亲，刚从室外回来的金道英嘴唇是冷的，这个吻把金道英身上的寒气渡了一半到郑在玹身上，郑在玹摸了摸金道英被冻到有点发红的耳尖，把手伸到金道英的衣服里。

 

“斯”

 

金道英因为突如其来的冰凉抖了一下，收紧了一点环住郑在玹脖子的手臂。亲得火热时郑在玹突然抽离，金道英不明所以，睁开眼睛，但是因为距离太近难以对焦看清郑在玹的表情。然后一根手指抵在自己的下唇。

 

“哥帮我弄湿它”

 

含住郑在玹的中指时抬眼看着郑在玹，金道英是写故事的人，他的眼睛也可以讲故事，郑在玹在里面读到过好多东西，最喜欢的是‘我爱你’。郑在玹亲了一下金道英的左眼，然后去解金道英的皮带。皮带扣子拉链全部松开之后郑在玹把西裤扯下来，裤子顺着金道英的腿滑落，金道英抬脚让自己的双腿脱离裤管的束缚，脱完之后还把裤子踢开了。金道英当然没有忘记去关照郑在玹的已经半勃的性器，手指隔着睡裤去勾勒它的形状，他很满意郑在玹的尺寸，是能让自己的快乐的程度。

 

郑在玹很喜欢金道英给自己手指做的润滑，在唾液蒸发干净之前赶紧把它送进一个更潮湿的地方。进去的时候毫不意外获得一声轻哼。金道英做爱的时候会发出一些平时根本听不到的声音，比如现在的哼哼，而郑在玹疯狂沉迷这些。觉得扩张得差不多之后金道英扯下郑在玹的睡裤。

 

“进来”

 

感受到金道英的一只腿抬起来缠住自己，郑在玹扶着自己那根东西挺了进去。这次的哼哼比用手那次更大声一点，声音也更尖。金道英仰着头，天鹅颈完全伸展开暴露的空气里，喉结因为吞咽上下滚动了一会，现在就连是他脖子上的血管郑在玹都觉得色情，凑近去含住金道英的喉结，用牙齿轻轻地蹭。金道英被弄痒了，掐了一把郑在玹的背。

 

完全没入的时候，金道英在郑在玹肩上咬了一口，很快地适应了尺寸，他把另一条腿也抬起来缠住郑在玹的腰，而接下来的一段时间里他被郑在玹抱着用性器卡在门上完成了飓风天里第一个高潮。

 

金道英还在高潮的余韵里喘着气，郑在玹把他抱着走到厨房，金道英睁开眼就发现自己被抱到了餐桌上，眨了两下眼睛表示疑惑，郑在玹说他起床还没吃早餐。金道英想到自己早上去学校上了两堂课，而郑在玹却在家里睡到将近中午，不由得生了点小气，低下头停止接收郑在玹用眼睛传达到爱意，嘴角下来了一点，还撅了点嘴。郑在玹早已洞悉金道英所有开心难过亦或是懊恼着急的所有表情，连程度轻重也了如指掌。

 

“我要吃了东西才有力气让哥舒服啊，上课很累的话我们等下一起睡回笼觉吧”

 

然后印了个吻在金道英额头上，便准备去拿面包。金道英感受到郑在玹从自己体内一点一点的抽离，空洞感慢慢袭来的时候马上抱紧了郑在玹，双腿重新缠上去。

 

郑在玹明白了，抱着金道英到琉璃台附近，去拿柜子里的面包，咬了一片在嘴里，把面包袋子朝金道英递了递。坐在琉璃台上的人摇了摇头，去拿今早自己放在台上的牛奶。喝下去一口，含了一口在嘴里，把牛奶盖子拧好放回琉璃台上。因为嘴里有牛奶，金道英的两腮鼓起来，嘴上还沾了一小圈白色，郑在玹又忍不住了，低头撬开金道英的双唇，一点点把他含着的牛奶吸到自己嘴里。抢完奶喝之后还砸砸嘴，点了点头表示满意，而金道英被突如其来的抢食弄的呼吸不顺。当郑在玹看到嘴边漏出牛奶，喘着气胸膛上下起伏的金道英时，当机立断放下了面包抱着金道英回房间了。

 

郑在玹把金道英放在床上，他们各自把最后一点衣服脱干净，很快又搅在一起。如果是白天，他们的做爱速度会放慢，因为是白天，他们可以清楚捕捉到对方的每个表情变化，而沉迷于对方被自己取悦之后的满足样子的他们，怎么舍得太早结束。但是磨磨蹭蹭的后果就是互相折磨，快感被分成好多段，一点一点地被传达，还没有规律。以为会进入到更深到地方的时候郑在玹却突然慢下来，明明多弄一会就可以射出来了可金道英突然把手拿开去搂住自己的脖子亲上来。

 

“在玹，嗯，可以快点，啊”  
“好”

 

欣赏是一回事，可是生理欲望是不可以忽视的，郑在玹开始加快了抽插的频率。他们用了最普通的姿势，事实上他们平时也没有用高难度姿势做爱的癖好，金道英躺在床上，郑在玹压在金道英身上，上面的插入下面的体内，下面的用手缠住上面的。早上的太阳是暖的，晒到被单也是暖的，身上细小的绒毛被镀上好看的浅金色，一层薄汗有时会反一点光，阳光照到他们唇齿相接的地方，接吻的时候会有把阳光吸到嘴里的错觉。

 

幸福真的很简单，两个人最直接感受就是午饭前做一场泡在阳光里的爱。但是今天他们没有在性爱后吃午饭，在床上做过第二次之后郑在玹搂着金道英把午饭睡过去了。郑在玹早上起的晚，一点到时候就醒了，睁眼的时候看到一颗黑色脑袋埋在自己胸前，开心到咧嘴笑，在金道英头顶亲了一口，小心的从床上下来穿上衣服去厨房做饭。

 

金道英昨晚熬夜了，起来的时候已经是下午三点，虽然室内有暖气，但是全身赤裸地从梦里醒来还是让他打了个哆嗦，伸手把郑在玹扔在枕头边的睡袍捞过来穿上，然后他发现放在床头柜上的水和曲奇，是上次他们放学去面包店买的。其实刚刚醒过一次，迷迷糊糊听到从厨房传过来的声音，他知道是郑在玹在做饭，接收到睡醒之后不用饿着这个消息，金道英又心安理得继续睡。

 

吃了一块饼干之后起身下床把睡袍系好去客厅找郑在玹，他果不其然戴着眼镜在客厅看书，手边还有咖啡。金道英直接靠到郑在玹身边，说是系好睡袍，其实领口还是松松垮垮漏出一片面积可观的胸膛，特别是歪在郑在玹身上之后。

 

“饿了”  
“让你昨晚熬夜，现在睡那么久”  
“怎么不叫我起来吃饭”  
“看你睡得很舒服”

 

金道英开始抠自己手指上的倒刺，郑在玹放下书扭过头去看金道英。

 

“饭还是要吃的嘛”  
“今天做了焗饭，我去热一下，先吃沙拉”

 

郑在玹揉了揉金道英乱掉的头发，起身去厨房，金道英撕完最后一根倒刺，起身也进了厨房。捧着沙拉碗在郑在玹旁边一口一口吃，也伸手给郑在玹喂一口。饭热好之后两个人才坐在桌上正式开饭。下午的时候飓风已经来了，外面风很大，室内可以清楚的听到风声，可是这并不打扰他们。

 

“今天已经过去一半了，剩下的半天还做吗”  
“看心情吧”

 

“为什么会想到要在飓风这天做爱呢”  
“之前我们去日本旅行不是在旧书店拿回来一本很旧的日记嘛，我上个月把他看完了。大概是一八几几年那会，写这本日记的人在飓风天和他的爱人在地下室里靡乱了一整天”  
“那本日记？你看得懂中文了？”  
“多学一门语言而已，不过中国那边飓风好像叫台风，当时我还疑惑了挺久的”

 

傍晚他们又做了一次，金道英的喘息和着室外的风声竟然也有点性感。这次不一样，做完之后两个人都很清醒，金道英靠在床头写他的笔记本，已经洋洋洒洒一页半了。郑在玹则在旁边看他的书。

 

“道英想过以后干什么吗”  
“写书写诗，环游世界”  
“感觉你的人生规划和法国没什么关系啊，来法国有什么缘由吗”

金道英停了笔，转过头看着郑在玹，郑在玹还在看书。金道英的视线温故了一遍他熟悉到不行的郑在玹的面部线条，扭回头在笔记本上添上几个单词。

 

“给你写情书”

 

听到答案以后郑在玹笑了，还笑出酒窝。

 

“那你为什么来法国”

 

金道英不是第一个问这个问题的人，郑在玹可以马上就回答他，用跟父母来法国工作自己跟着的那一套说辞，可是这次郑在玹想了一下。

 

“为了遇到金道英”

 

这次轮到金道英笑了

 

“你要把我带着，一辈子只给我写诗”  
“行吧”


End file.
